yume_no_yukifandomcom-20200215-history
Yume No Yuki: Episode 1 (script)
Narrator: A few years ago, the lower-level of Aisu-Tochi was invaded by a berserk creature from the surface. He killed most of the defenders of Aisu, the children and most of the farm-breeders. He name was recalled as "Masaru", meaning.. Victory. His looked like he had a heart of gold... But deep inside his sould was deep black as a demon's... ''Opening'' But earlier.. He had a child. A son to be exact. And his name was.... Shiro: I'm going out father! I'll be back soon! Masaru: Heheh don't be late. Oh and remember to pick up some wood on the way! Shiro: I will! *shuts the door* Heheheh. Although I know I'm an older age, I still have fun in the snow! Heheheheheh! Eh? Hey!! Over here!! *waves to Hikaru* Hikaru: Huh? Oh hey Shiro! *waves to Shiro* Back in the snow are you? You know your too old for building snowmen y'know. Shiro: Well I don't exactly build snowmen. Most of the time I just run on the soft snow.. I feel much more lighter too. Hikaru: Well good for you. I feel heavier.. Shiro: Oh, Hikaru! *bumps Hikaru's shoulder* Hikaru: Hey! That hurts!! Shiro: Hahahahahahaahahaha!! So whatcha got there? Hikaru: Oh, this is my father's carriage, I have to look after it when they're gone... Somewhere. I don't know where exactly.. Shiro: Well. I'm heading off. See ya later, Hikaru! *waves goodbye to Hikaru* Hikaru: Huh? Oh, see ya *waves goodbye back* Shiro: *runs and plays in the snow* Heh.. Who else should I meet next.... Errrrr... Heh! I've got it! Lower-Level of Aisu-Tochi Fuyu: *strikes his sword* Heeeeeaaaaahhhh!!!!! Ehhhh!! Rrrraaa!!!! Hrrrrrrraaaa!!!! *puffs* Yuki: Your a very impressive and skilled swordsman, Fuyu. Not I've gotta get somewhere.. Fuyu: Don't go yet...!! There's... S-Still something I want to show you.. Yuki: But I... Ok... Fuyu: *Grabs Yuki's hand and races off* Yuki: Ahh!! Fuyu: (I have no idea what I doing...) Shiro: Hahahahahahahahhahahha!! Fuyu: Huh? *stops running* Yuki: Hm? Fuyu: Shh. Stay with me, there's something up there. Yuki: Ah.. Shiro: Hehhehehehehehhhh-WHOA!! *tumbles down the hill* Argh! Oof! Arr! Eh?! Arrrrrrrgggghhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! *falls into the portal* Ooof! *puffs* At least I'm still al- What the... WHERE AM I?! Meanwhile.. Fuyu: Argh.. The noise is gone... That "thing" is probably hiding.. Yuki. Go back to the village. But be carefull. Yuki: Um.. Yes.. *runs* Fuyu: Now where is it? Yuki *puffs* Argh... Huh? Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! *sees a avalanche* Shiro: This place.. Looks... odd... Yuki: Ahhhhh!!! Shiro: Huh?? Someone's... I'M COMING!! Yuki: Help!!!!! Shiro: I've got you! Yuki: (Who is.......?) Shiro: Whoa! That was close! Yuki: Um... Thank you for saving my life... Erm.. May I ask you something? Shiro: Yeah, sure, go ahead. Yuki: What are you... And where did you from? Shiro: Where'd I come from... Well- Fuyu: *puffs* I'm here!! What happened Yuki?? And who's this? Yuki: ....... He saved my life, Fuyu! Please don't hurt him.. Fuyu: Saved your life? No one has that job execpt me! *walks up to Shiro* Listen pal, don't ever go near Yuii again. Shiro: Well I'm sorry but.... Yuki: Fuyu..... Fuyu: No! There won't be another pedson who does my job to protect you! Shiro: LISTEN UP bud! I'm sorry that I've made you jealous but at I was there or her in time. If I wasn't there she would've died! Fuyu: Hey, I'm not jealous! Shiro: Says the guy who think he's not jealous but is. Fuyu: Arrrrr you son of a- Yuki: That's enough fighting! It's almost the afternoon and your parents are waiting, Fuyu. Fuyu: Your right. Let's go.. Yuki: *stops* What about him? Fuyu: Tsk. Just leave him. I'm sure he's fine on his on. Since he's a "hero". Yuki: Fuyu.... Please. Fuyu: Arggghh *glares at Shiro* Fine. But don't let him talk or touch you. Understood? Yuki: ......... Shiro: Lighten up a bit. Fuyu. Fuyu: Don't say my name you bastard. Upper-Level of Aisu-Tochi Masaru: I wonder what's taking him so long.. He's never been that long. *looks at photo of his wife* I hope he's okay. Don't you agree, Haruka? Hikaru: *knocks on the door* Hello? Hey, Shiro, you there? Masaru: *opens the door* Oh, Hikaru. What brings you here? Hikaru: Hey Mr. Masau, I'm looking for Shiro, is he here? Masaru: I'm afraid not. He been gone for awhile, unfortunately. Hikaru: Oh I see. I really needed him... But I can wait until tomorrow. See ya tomorrow Mr. Masaru *turns and waves* Masaru: Wait. Why did you needed him? Hikaru: Oh, it's just bro to bro talk and stuff. Masaru: I see. Please do tell me about this... "bro to bro talk" you speak of? Hikaru: (Errr I can't let him know!) Well.. Oh! Would you look at the sky! It's getting dark! I must start to get walking and... Get home.. Bye! Masaru: Are they hiding something? Lower-Level of Aisu-Tochi Sunōfurēku: Welxome back home, my son! Where's Yuki? Fuyu: Thanks mother.. Um.. Well, there was this er.. "hurt" boy outside the city and she wanted to look for a home for him to stay in.. Sunōfurēku: He could rest here, dear! Fuyu: HOLY SHIT NO- I mean! Yuki will find another hime where it's not crowdered like this house. Sunōfurēku: Well that's okay.. Why not invite him here to have dinner with us? Fuyu: Mother! He's a- Well... It doesn't matter I'm going out again. Sunōfurēku: Again?! Young adults these days... Be back soon then.. Meanwhile Yuki: Um.. I don't know if you like this or not but.. Shiro: Heheh. Don't worry I can sleep outside! I've never really slept that well in ages.. I'm used to sleeping in the cold! Yuki: Are you sure? Shiro: Trust me. Yuki: ... You seem very strong.. Shiro: (flirting are we?) Well your cute. Yuki: .... Eh? Fuyu: Ah-hem. Shiro: Fuyu! Hey my loving bastard! Yuki: Fuyu.... I wasn't.. Shiro: What's this? Fuyu and Yuki are in a romatic relationshiop? Oh no! *sarcasm* Yuki: Well... Fuyu: It's not that way... Shiro: Heheh. Well I'm gonna see if there's any abounded cabins somewhere. See ya guys. *waves and walks* Fuyu: Such a bastard. Yuki: Fuyu.. He's not that bad.. Fuyu: I'm not gonna let that asshole protect you, Yuki. I'll forever protect you. Yuki: That's nice of you Fuyu... But.. I just.. Nevermind.. That reminds me I didn't ask for his name.. Fuyu: Who care's about his name.. He's not one of us and doesn't belong here. Yuki: ..... Just because he's from the upper-level doesn't mean he's bad..! Fuyu: ... Nevermind. Let's just go home. It's getting dark. Yuki: Ok.. Meanwhile Shiro: (Heh. Where the heck am I? How did I end up here? Maybe I was just too careless about my steps.. And then I end up here? I wonder if father is worrying about me. But still.. Father.. I won't be home tonight. But don't worry, I'll find a way back up there. I promise..) Hm? I feel an... Odd feeling.. Something isn't right.. M-My arms... They f-feel s-s-so.... c-c-c-cold...... This place.. S-seems so d-different.. I have to go back to the village... I can't stay out here...! *runs off with his hand hugging himself* At the Village Shiro: So many h-houses... I wonder if someone can help me. Tsumentai Kīpā: Eh? Who's that? Tsumentai Kīpā 2: He doesn't look like us.. Tsumentai Kīpā: Well it's white like us. But i's fur is much different from other Aisukos.